Many chemical systems create a plurality of chemical solutions by mixing various concentrates with a solvent stream, typically water, before dispensing the mixed chemical solutions from the chemical system. The chemical solutions are often mixed sequentially such that each chemical solution can be individually fed into a shared outlet for use. Specifically, the systems often provide a continuous solvent stream to which the concentrates are sequentially added to create a plurality of segments in the solvent stream that comprise the desired chemical solutions. Alternatively, a slug of solvent is combined with a slug of concentrate to form a quantity of solution that is fed into the outlet. The sequential mixing of the chemical solutions allow a single system to provide a plurality of different chemical solutions from concentrates that are incompatible or would be less effective if combined into a single chemical solution. Similarly, the sequential mixing can allow certain chemical solutions to be applied in specific sequences providing additional advantages. A common application for the sequential systems is automated car washes and other cleaning systems in which cleaning, rising, and protective chemical solutions are applied sequentially to a vehicle or object to be cleaned.
A primary consideration for the mixing systems is efficiently mixing each of the chemical solutions such that chemical solution can be quickly mixed and dispensed through the common outlet before the next chemical solution is prepared. Typically, a diaphragm or similar valve draws a slug of fluid from the concentrate container and combines the concentrate slug with a solvent stream or a solvent slug to create a chemical solution stream. When a solvent stream is provided, the diaphragm valve is often operated to draw a series of slugs to provide a continuous solution stream. In this configuration, an inherent challenge is mixing the slug flow of the concentrate stream with the continuous solvent stream such that the concentrate is evenly distributed throughout the solvent stream at the appropriate concentration. Similarly, selecting the appropriate slug size and frequency to create the appropriately concentrated solution stream can be particularly challenging and be varied depending on the type of concentrate. With slug solvent flow, creating the appropriate sized solvent slug for the corresponding concentrate slug can be particularly challenging. An additional challenge is that the non-continuous slug flow can place greater strain on the valves and other systems than a continuous flow system.
A common consideration for the mixing systems is resupplying the mixing system when one or more of the concentrates is exhausted. The mixing systems often comprise a plurality of interface assemblies each connectable to an individual concentrate supply container to draw concentrate from the supply container. The mixing systems are often automated to draw the predetermined amounts of concentrate from the connected concentrate supply container at pre-programmed times or if the controller determines that the specific chemical solution is required. However, if the incorrect concentrate container is connected to the interface the wrong concentrate will be combined with the solvent stream resulting in the incorrect chemical solution being created. The systems often use many different concentrates with equally many different interfaces making connecting the correct concentrate container difficult. In addition, many concentrates can have similar names and appearances further increasing the challenge for operators to correctly replace the concentrate containers.
Although mixing systems capable of providing a plurality of different chemical solutions individually provide numerous advantages, a number of challenges still remain regarding the efficient and accurate mixing of the chemical solutions as well as an accurate means of resupplying the system with additional concentrate.